


Curiosity Shagged the Reporter

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Anal Play, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foreplay, Gangbang, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Tongues, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Rebecca Chang is hungry to bite into a news story that'll blow the whole lid off the Fortune City outbreak, but she's about to run into a new breed of zombies that are just as hungry for her. Commissioned by Jimmy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“This is Rebecca Chang reporting for Channel 6 Action News, and I’m here live at the Fortune City outbreak where I’ve just received word… No wait, that’s not it. Okay, start over, take two… This is Rebecca Chang from Channel 6 Action News reporting live here on the scene of the Fortune City outbreak where I’ve just learned of a startling new… Would you hold the camera still? You’re wobbling all over the place!”

“Sorry!” blurted the meek survivor Rebecca had picked up to be her camera operator after her crew deserted her. “I’m not really a professional at this you know.”

Rebecca shook her head. “Alright look, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, just try your best.” These circumstances certainly weren’t ideal, but Rebecca was resourceful. After all, she hadn’t gotten this far in the business just by giving up easily.

“Maybe if you had some gear?” The woman she had brought to help, who had previously introduced herself as Brittany, shifted her stance to rest her elbow on a hip in hopes it might provide more stabilization. “Don’t you have a tripod or something?”

“Yes, but my crew took all the equipment with them.” Rebecca sighed as she stepped forward and momentarily took the camera from her. “Leaving behind the story of the century. Well that’s his loss. I’ll just have to accept the Pulitzer on my own.”

“Well what about me?” asked Brittany. “I’m helping.”

The Asian-American reporter nodded as she checked the camera’s battery. “Yes, yes, like I said you’ll be well compensated for your assistance. Once we cover the story and get out of here, that is.”

Brittany frowned but said nothing else as the camera was handed back to her. The only reason she had even agreed to leave the safety of the security office and come along with this little adventure was the promise of payment. She had given too much of her life to this ridiculous gilded city and its gaudy casinos, and she certainly wasn’t going to just watch it go down in flames without getting her due out of it. In that regard, she and Rebecca were a lot alike.

Miss Chang, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about the money. For her this was about proving herself and gaining the recognition she deserved for investigative reporting. She had toiled for years at a radio station prior, her talents wasting away at a desk job, and now that she was finally in front of the camera Rebecca was thirsty for a story that would break national headlines. And Fortune City, currently gripped in the midst of a zombie outbreak, was just the place to do so.

“Come on, let’s head to the scene,” said Rebecca as she led the way. “You can get some practice along the way, and hopefully it’ll become second nature.”

“I guess.” Brittany hurried after her, eager not to be left behind in the labyrinthian corridors that were the zombie-infested Fortune City. She carried the camera gingerly as if it were a thousand dollar piece of technology, when it reality it was much more durable than she thought. “Where are we going again?”

Rebecca stopped at a T-junction in the hallway and looked both ways, checking for any of the mindless cannibals, before heading right. “Yucatan Casino.”

“Yucatan?” parroted Brittany. “But that place is swarming with them! Or at least that’s what I heard.”

“Well your information is outdated,” scoffed Rebecca. “I’ve been told by a very reliable source that something strange is going on in the Yucatan. Something that could blow the whole lid on this outbreak.” She turned to face Brittany as they walked, her heels clicking loudly as they walked down the empty hall. “Imagine just for moment if the zombies had mutated. What if there were a new strain of the infection developing right here in Fortune City?”

Brittany shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it could happen.”

“Now imagine this entire city is nothing but a front for a secret laboratory that has been developing this new strain for years. What if this entire outbreak was orchestrated to test this new infection?”

“What? That’s crazy!”

“Is it?” asked Rebecca. “A few years ago, if you had told me there’s been zombies walking around in broad daylight, I’d have called you crazy. But now we live in a crazy world, and every day we’re reminded of just how insane it all is. Is it a farfetched theory? Sure, I’ll grant you that.” Rebecca’s pace increased ever so slightly as she made her way determinedly toward the casino. “But whatever the truth is, I’m going to find it.”

“I don’t know…” said Brittany as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. “Why don’t you go back to that Chuck Greene story? That seemed to have some promise.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes at that. “Oh please. Whatever story I might be able to squeeze out of that washed-up jock would fizzle after a few days. But a new breed of zombie? A story like that will dominate the airways for weeks!”

Her assistant said nothing further as they moved, perhaps too afraid that Rebecca might be right after all. If something sinister was going on within Fortune City, Brittany worried she might have just bought a first-class ticket straight to the center of it all by hitching herself to Rebecca’s rising star.

When the pair finally reached the casino, they approached via a back entrance through the maintenance corridor. Rebecca had somehow managed to snag herself a key that allowed unfettered access to the inner guts of the extravagant city, allowing them to avoid most of the heavy traffic were the zombie hordes were thickest. As they slowly opened the double doors and peered inside the Yucatan itself, they were surprised to find it completely empty, save for all the hundreds of slot machines that were still beeping and chirping away.

“Well this doesn’t make any sense,” said Brittany. “When I talked to Jessica in the security bunker, she said they had just passed the Yucatan on their way there and it was absolutely swarming with the bastards. I didn’t really expect to see your mutated zombies but… Well, I expected to see something.”

“Me too,” whispered Rebecca as she studied the lifeless scene. Her brow was furrowed in both frustration and concentration as she puzzled out the situation. There had to be something here, anything, and she just had to find it. “Come on, lets investigate. We didn’t come here for nothing.”

Brittany gulped nervously as she followed the beautiful reporter further into the casino. Like every other part of Fortune City, the casino was gaudily decorated with as much glitz and garish glamour as money could afford, only this time with a generically faux-Mesoamerican aesthetic that nearly bordered on offensive. As they tiptoed on the plush carpeting, Brittany’s eyes were drawn to the den of Snowflake the tiger, and she breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty.

That small comfort was short-lived however as the two rounded a corner and found a large crowd of zombies milling around the blackjack tables. Thankfully the horde was far enough away to not notice the nosy survivors immediately, and so they quickly ducked for cover behind a nearby wall. Brittany could barely stop herself from hyperventilating as she felt her heart threatening to burst from her chest, but Rebecca was her usually calm and collected self. The reporter peeked around the corner to get a better look at the zombies, having noticed something unusual at first glance.

Though the mindless creatures were too far to see any fine detail, her initial suspicions seemed to be right. These zombies certainly behaved rather differently than their usually kind just from the way they milled about. They were stumbling or limping as much, almost standing about like they were bored or waiting for something interesting to happen. But most concerning of all was how little rot or decay Rebecca noticed on their bodies. Aside from the ripped clothes and bloody wounds, which likely occurred during the struggle that originally infected them, these zombies could almost be mistaken for normal people at a distance. And that was quite alarming.

“I was right,” said Rebecca with her voice lowered. “There’s definitely something different about these zombies. They’re almost like… passing for humans.”

“What?” gasped Brittany, who was struggling to keep her own voice down. “That’s crazy!”

“Shhh!” hissed Rebecca before continuing. “I know but… Well the evidence is right before our eyes. There’s definitely something here that merits further investigation.” She looked back to Brittany and nodded. “Go on, see if you can get a good shot of them all.”

“Well, alright.” As nervous as she was, the ex-casino employee knew this is what she had signed up for in the first place. Raising the camera up to her face, Brittany stepped out from behind the relative safety of the wall and started filming the riveting scene of a bunch of zombies doing absolutely nothing. Which, given the current situation they were in, they were more than welcome to keep doing. She panned back and forth to take in the entire room, hoping to get enough coverage that they wouldn’t have to return for more.

“Incredible,” whispered Rebecca, even if she didn’t quite fully understand the scope of what she was seeing. All she knew was her hunch had paid off, and now she only had to keep digging. “I knew this story was hot!”

“You weren’t kidding,” said Brittany as she kept all her attention on the camera’s tiny viewscreen. “There’s definitely something strange about these zombies. Let me see if I can…”

Whatever the inexperienced camerawoman did, the tiny video recorder immediately started beeping harshly at her, which had the unfortunate consequence of attracting the nearby zombies’ attention. “What are you doing?” hissed Rebecca.

“I don’t know!” cried Brittany in a panic. “I was trying to zoom in. Now I can’t get it to stop!” No matter how desperately she mashed at the panel of buttons, the camera would not stop with its steady, low tone beeping. A message popped up on the viewscreen, but the two women were more concerned with the flock of zombies that were heading their way.

As thirsty as Rebecca was for the story, she hadn’t survived this long by being stupid. “Forget it, run!” she yelled.

However, these new zombies were a bit faster, likely owing to the lack of impaired gait, and they were upon the survivors sooner than expected. Rebecca had a bit of a head start and was able to break away from the pack before they were upon her, but Brittany was not so lucky. With a sharp cry, she tumbled to the ground as one grasping claw found her ankle just before several more of the creatures piled on top of her.

In a fit of panic, Rebecca ducked into a nearby supply closet and swung the door closed, though not all the way shut lest the clicking doorknob alert the zombies to her hiding spot. That left the door cracked just enough for the plucky reporter to peer through the opening for a front-row seat as the zombies dogpiled on her newest friend. She had seen this sort of carnage before, and as much as Rebecca wanted to look away, her own curiosity got the best of her as it always did.

Brittany’s distressed screams were echoing throughout the entire casino, and any moment now Rebecca expected them to be suddenly cut off with a strangle gasp as the beasts tore into her throat. But that moment never came, and instead most of the zombies that had tackled Brittany to the ground were standing back up and shuffling away, though enough still stayed to keep her on the floor. This was completely new behavior, and Rebecca suddenly wished she had the camera to record everything. She spotted the device laying several arms’ length away from Brittany, pointed toward the unlucky woman. _‘Well at least it’s all getting recorded,’_ thought Rebecca grimly.

When Rebecca finally got a clear look at her poor woman, she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. True to form, the zombies had already started to eat the girl but not in the way she ever expected. Instead, Brittany was squirming flat on her back as two zombies held her down while a third pushed up her skirt dove its head buried between her thighs. A loud rip signaled the end of Brittany’s panties, fully exposing herself to the hungry zombie as it dove into its meal.

Receiving a zombie bite in such an intimate place seemed like a horrible way to go, but that didn’t seem to be what was happening. Already Brittany’s screams of terror had melted away into moans of pleasure. The Asian-American reporter dared to crack the door open just a bit further for a better look to confirm her suspicions. True enough, rather than tearing into Brittany with its teeth, the zombie had its entire mouth pressed against the struggling girl’s pussy and was using its tongue quite erotically. But most telling of all was the way Brittany continued to moan, even thrusting her hips up toward the zombie’s head encouragingly.

That only made Rebecca’s mind race even more at the mystery they had stumbled upon in the casino. _‘This is outlandish!’_ she thought to herself as she watched the scene play out with rapturous attention. _‘Why are they doing this? Could the mutation be responsible for this new behavior?’_ Whatever these whack-job scientists had done with their experiments, it seems to have created a new type of predator. Yet as the zombie continued to ravenously pleasure Brittany with her mouth, any unwillingness on the victim’s part seemed to the last thing on her mind.

It was gross, perverted, and perhaps the hottest thing Rebecca had ever seen. She never expected an impromptu orgy to break out in the middle of Fortune City’s outbreak. Her pulse quickened as she watched the defilement before her eyes, and she couldn’t help but start to get hot and bothered herself. Rebecca’s thighs squeezed together through her tight pencil skirt as she watch Brittany’s back arch off the floor and a loud scream signaled a breathtaking orgasm. _‘This is so fucked up,’_ thought Rebecca as she ran a hand down her white blouse to press at her aching crotch.

Without any sort of sense or reason, she began to touch herself in unseemly ways. Pleasuring herself to the sight of a zombie gangbang wasn’t something Rebecca thought she’d ever be doing, but somehow she just couldn’t help herself. The cramped closet soon became oppressively warm to the point of making her sweat, and her head started to swim with dizziness from the raging heat inside her body. Rebecca had been so career-focused the last several months that she hadn’t much time to satisfy her social needs, or even make time for the vibrating buddy she kept tucked away in her nightstand to pick up the slack. All of her suppressed desires suddenly came crashing down until Rebecca found herself a hot, needy wreck desperately trying to masturbate herself through her clothing as quietly as possible.

But in her haste, Rebecca carelessly elbowed a leaning broom, and it clattered to the floor loudly. She gasped aloud as every zombie head save for the one still tonguing Brittany’s slit turned toward the closet. Trapped and cornered with nowhere to go, Rebecca whimpered helplessly as they descended upon the door, threw it open, and dragged the careless reporter out to join her friend on the floor.

These zombies were just as ferocious and driven as their gross counterparts, and they wasted no time in subjecting Rebecca to the same treatment as they had Brittany. Flat on her back with one zombie each holding down her arms, Rebecca could only watch as another zombie, a redheaded woman with sickly pale skin, used its hands to roughly shove the black skirt up around Rebecca’s waist. The reporter put up some token resistance, but she knew that even outnumbered as she was that zombies were strong enough to be nearly inescapable. And honestly, in some dark corner of her curious mind, she desperately wanted to see where this was going.

She didn’t have to wait long as the zombie immediately ripped away the pair of lacy black panties that covered Rebecca’s drenched pussy. Normally she would have protested as such a blatant disregard for her undergarments, but the combination of the cold casino air upon her exposed slit followed immediately by the zombie woman’s hot breath made Rebecca gasp. And when she finally felt its thick tongue brush against her glistening folds, the reporter threw her head back and joined Brittany in the chorus of moans.

The heat was unbearable, and yet Rebecca couldn’t get enough. She didn’t even bothered to wonder why an undead zombie was so warm rather than deathly cold like the rest. At any other time, a thousand questions would be running through the inquisitive reporter’s head, but right now all she could think about was the oral service being performed upon her drooling snatch. Normal zombies were well-known for being sloppy and crude in their actions, but this new breed was anything but as the tongue dove into her with skilled proficiency.

Rebecca’s folds parted easily enough to accept the discolored tongue as it delved within, squirming against her sensitive inner walls just enough to drive her mad. Not to be forgotten, the zombie’s soft (if not slightly chapped) lips pressed down and formed a tight seal around Rebecca’s quivering pussy lips as well as her engorged clit that was aching to be touched. The reporter’s eyes snapped wide open as the zombie did just that, pulling its tongue out of her depth just long enough to flick the dexterous tip against her hot button teasingly before slipping back inside.

As the lewd act drove her to further heights of bliss, Rebecca’s eyes began to roll back as the familiar tingle of a rising climax began to build within her core. She never would have thoughts such amazing oral technique could be possible, as all previous lovers had been seriously lacking in that department, and the taboo thought of receiving such pleasure from a zombie of all things was turning Rebecca’s already addled brain into euphoric mush. Already she had ceased struggling to free herself and instead squeezed her smooth thighs around the zombie’s head, refusing to let go lest the best cunnilingus of her life end.

Rebecca could no longer hear Brittany’s moans anymore over the sound of her own. Even the casino ceiling seemed to blur around the edges of her vision as she stared up blankly at it with glassy eyes. All of Rebecca’s heightened senses were focused on the tongue expertly working away at her cunt, from the way it would wiggle deep within just to pull back and slathered across her pink folds. It never stayed in one place for long, constantly teasing in one spot just long enough to lull Rebecca into complacently before darting away somewhere else to make her squeal with newfound pleasure. She had expected zombie oral sex to be rough and uncouth, but the woman eating away at her used such a light touch with just enough pressure as to drive the reporter wild, clouding her mind with a growing fog of lust.

_‘It’s toying with me,’_ was the single rational thought that rose in Rebecca’s head through the sea of pleasure. The idea that this zombie was playing with her as one plays with their food only made her more frustrated, and her thighs clamped even harder around its head. _‘Just let me cum…’_ Rebecca pleaded to no one but herself as she began to thrust her crotch against the redhead’s mouth. _‘I want to cum!’_

Lucky for her, even Rebecca’s body had its limits and soon it finally had all it could take. It started in her hips, a shallow trembling that soon grew into a full-on shudder that run all the way up her spine. Rebecca’s ruby red lips parted for one long held breath until it exploded into an ear-splitting cry that announced the orgasm exploding from within. Her spasming inner walls clamped down on the zombie tongue still inside and pulsed rhythmically in waves as she rode out the mind-searing climax. Tears streamed from her eyes as her entire body was wracked with an obscene amount of raw bliss the likes she had never known, and Rebecca couldn’t imagine ever wanting it to end.

Through it all, the zombie never once pulled away from her pussy and continued to lick and slurp away. Even when she finally came down from the experience, Rebecca felt so frazzled and weary that she barely even registered anything around her except the mouth still latched onto her burning womanhood. That was until she felt a dark shadow fall over her prone form, and Rebecca’s eyes rolled clumsily in her head as she struggled to focus on the source. “B-brittany?” she mumbled.

In all the commotion, her former assistant had managed to free herself from the zombies and was now standing over the disheveled reporter still at their mercy. But even in her exhausted state, Rebecca could tell something was off about her. Brittany’s eyes had gone milky white and all life behind them had diminished, and instead she stared down at her with a chillingly blank expression. But as quickly as she had appeared, the newly-transformed Brittany squatted down over Rebecca and pressed her wet pussy against the Rebecca’s mouth.

A muffled cry was all Rebecca could do to protest as the other zombies around still had her pinned down, forcing her to eat out Brittany’s pussy just as the same was still being done to her. Yet as awful as the situation might have been with a clear mind, Rebecca felt so worked up and horny that she flicked her tongue upward into the young woman’s folds readily. The taste drove her wild, quenching Rebecca’s thirst like pure spring water, and she greedily tilted her head forward to get as deep as possible into Brittany’s muff as a pair of silky smooth thighs squeezed gently around her head.

Now assaulted on both ends, the raven-haired beauty squirmed in agonizing delight on the floor as burning hot pleasure roared throughout her entire body. Any notion of uncovering a news story had long since fled from her mind, replaced only by the yearning to fuck and be fucked. Rebecca certainly didn’t mind one bit as she continued to slurp away, buried underneath zombies and pussy.


	2. Emergency Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca Chang is hungry to bite into a news story that'll blow the whole lid off the Fortune City outbreak, but she's about to run into a new breed of zombies that are just as hungry for her. Commissioned by Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

When Rebecca Chang finally woke up, she had no idea how many hours or even days might have passed since she lost consciousness, but she remembered everything that had happened just before blacking out. A shiver ran up her spine as she recalled with vivid clarity the rabid pack of zombies as they descended upon her with their hungry mouths and groping hands. They were insatiable, grabbing at her body and pushing up her skirt, but as she looked over herself Rebecca realized that her clothing looked no worse for wear, besides a missing button at the top of her blouse and a mysterious stain at her crotch.

The first thing the young reporter noticed was that she was alone, which was the most startling observation of all. Losing consciousness while surrounded by a horde of zombies should have been a death sentence, yet not only was she completely fine (except perhaps some sore hips) but there wasn’t a single zombie in sight. None of what happened made any sense. Still lying on the floor of the Yucatan Casino, Rebecca quickly picked herself up and looked around for any sign of Brittany. She felt bad about leading the young girl into such a dangerous situation, though perhaps all things considered the danger didn’t end up being as dire as she thought. Still, she didn’t want to leave Brittany behind, but after searching the vicinity for several minutes to no avail, Rebecca reluctantly made her way back to the safe house.

Fortune City and its labyrinthian halls were mostly quiet along the way with a few scattered zombies here and there. She noticed that they were once again the usual fair of zombies, the kind that ate brains and had rotted flesh peeling off their bodies, but Rebecca was quite adept at avoiding them by now. Yet she didn’t spot a single one of those new mutations that had ambushed the curious reporter and her assistant. Nothing about this situation added up in her head, and it only left Rebecca even more perplexed as she entered the emergency shelter.

The sight of normal people was a blessing after being out in the overrun city for so long. However, even though Rebecca knew in her mind that the safety of the bunker was finally a place to relax, she couldn’t shake the growing anxiety that had settled in her stomach. All the muscles along her back and shoulders were still tensed up as if she were stuck in some sort of perpetual fight-or-flight response, and the instinctual part of her brain screamed that something just seemed off. 

Rebecca slowly started to realize that her pulse was quickening each time she passed another person in the hallway, particularly the women. It wasn’t fear or panic but a general sense of unease that made her hyper aware of her surroundings. She could feel her body temperature rising as the color rose around her neck and cheeks, and the exposed cleavage of her bosom was starting to shine from perspiration. When Rebecca passed one particular survivor – a gorgeous blonde that wore a bunny-girl outfit from her casino job – she had to press her thighs together to quell the burning heat that had suddenly blossomed in her loins.

_‘What is the world is wrong with me?!’_ thought the unnerved reporter as she quickly scurried past the blonde survivor, drawing a curious look from her. As she passed more and more people in the shelter, Rebecca felt her heart racing as if it would beat out of her chest. Without the panties that those zombies had so ravenously tore from her hips, she could feel a slight trickle of arousal beginning to leak down her inner thigh, and the reporter’s face grew even more flushed at the thought of anyone noticing it.

Soon she was practically dashing down the hall with her lips parted in lustful, gasping breaths when suddenly she spotted Brittany further down the corridor. The young woman, huddling in a corner with arms wrapped tightly around herself, didn’t look much better off that Rebecca, but it was a great relief to see that at least she was safe from any immediate danger. What exactly lasting harm their recent exposure with the mutated zombies would have on them was another question entirely, and Rebecca was on her way to discuss the matter with Brittany when suddenly another familiar face stepped in front of her.

“Rebecca!” shouted Stacey Forsythe, her eyes wide with concern. “Oh my god, you’re okay! When Brittany came running back to the room shouting about a zombie attack, we all assumed the worst! I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Thanks,” muttered Rebecca, but she was too distracted from glancing over Stacey’s shoulder at Brittany in the distance. “Would you excuse me? I really need to…”

But Stacey, being the kind-hearted humanitarian she was known for, wasn’t about to let Rebecca just get away. “Is everything alright? You look flustered.” The petite redhead of course hadn’t noticed the slick trail of nectar creeping down the reporter’s leg just yet, but everything else about her was easily apparent. Stacey’s eyes flicked down to Rebecca’s torn shirt then quickly came back up in embarrassment after getting a good look down her blouse. “You look like you’ve been through hell. You weren’t bitten, were you?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s… Well I don’t know how to…” She had never been at such a loss for words, and the usually-confident reporter bit her bottom lip shyly as she struggled to find any meaningful way to explain what happened. Who could ever believe such a tale about pussy-eating zombies? Even she didn’t believe it quite yet, and she wasn’t about to humiliate herself by trying to convince anyone else without proof. “I’m fine! Really! Now would you excuse me? I really, really need to speak with Brittany.”

Stacey didn’t appear to be convinced, but she also wasn’t going to hold Rebecca against her will. “Well…. If you’re sure, but I really think you should have a nurse look at you.”

A nurse was the last thing she needed to see. Rebecca could barely even hold herself together standing in front of Stacey. The sight of the pretty redhead was making the heat in her body rise even higher to unbearable levels. She could feel her libido going into overdrive as more and more of her liquid arousal started to practical stream down her legs. Rebecca could barely form a coherent sentence as one single all-consuming impulse to lunge forward and press her lips against Stacey’s filled her head. There was no way to explain the insatiable need to press herself up against the girl’s body, and that scared her more than any zombie ever did.

“I’m fine. Really I am!” insisted Rebecca. And with another word, she shoved past Stacey and practically sprinted down the hall as fast as her high heels could carry her. Brittany didn’t even notice the beautiful Asian-American until she was upon her, at which point Rebecca sternly grabbed her arm. “I need to speak with you,” she hissed before dragging the bewildered girl into an empty room.

“H-hey! Watch it!” was the only resistance Brittany put up, but Rebecca quickly let her go as soon as they were alone.

“What happened? How did you get back to the shelter?” asked the inquisitive reporter.

Brittany shrugged. “I walked back. Same as you I’d assume.”

Rebecca sighed. “That’s not what I meant. What happened to us back there? One minute we were on our backs with zombies towering over us, and then the next…” She rubbed her aching templates as she felt the onset of a headache coming on. “This doesn’t make any sense. I mean, I thought that would be the end of us for sure, but for some reason they decided to spare us or… Or something! I don’t know how to explain it.”

The former casino worker could do nothing but shrug again uselessly. “How should I know? Do I know like I have any more answers than you?”

“How about afterward? Have you noticed any strange… feelings?”

Brittany nodded. “Yeah, I’m been horny as hell,” she said bluntly.

That prompted an exasperated groan from Rebecca, who didn’t feel as though her friend was taking this very seriously at all. “And that doesn’t seem a little strange to you?!”

“Well duh, yeah! But I mean… Have you seen some of the girls around here?” Brittany bit her lip bashfully as her mind wandered to the images of all the bunker’s survivors in her head, which naturally included Stacey and the blonde bunny-girl from earlier. “They’re just so sexy and amazing… I just want to throw myself at them and… And…” The young girl squeezed her thighs together desperately and gave a soft whine.

Rebecca couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and worse yet she certainly didn’t disagree with Brittany’s assessment. But she knew she needed to keep a level head for both of their sake. “You seem delirious. Are you feeling okay?”

“Of course I’m not okay!” shouted Brittany hysterically. “I’m surrounded by all these gorgeous woman and all I want to do is kiss them and touch them and… And…” Another pained whine escaped her throat as hips squirmed beneath her skirt. “Uuhh! You’re not kidding! Something is seriously wrong.”

“It must have something to do with those zombies we encountered,” reasoned Rebecca. “Maybe it’s a new strain of the infection.”

“Well considering the alternative was becoming zombie food, I can’t really complain!” Brittany’s slumped against the wall and pressed both hands over her eyes in some vain attempt to block all the lustful desires swimming through her head. “But this is crazy! I don’t know how much more of this I can stand.”

Unfortunately for her, Rebecca was right there with her, and already she could feel herself spiraling into the heated madness of wanton need. The raven-haired beauty could feel the cooled HVAC air magnified on her sweat-soaked skin, and it seemed as though the entire room was spinning around her like a fever dream. Rebecca could feel the blood pounding in her head, but she was far more keenly aware of the thrumming pulse rising in her womanhood.

Brittany was right there with her. “There has to be something we can do… Think, Rebecca! Maybe some Zombrex will help!”

“No!” screamed Rebecca aloud, her frustrations peaking with Brittany’s shrill voice in her ears. “Screw Zombrex! I want to fuck!”

“So do I,” whimpered Brittany, “But we shouldn’t!”

Never before in her life had Rebecca felt such yearning desire, and she knew she couldn’t take much more of it. “Maybe we could… try to satisfy each other? Then no one else would have to know.” It was the only quick solution she could think of. Rebecca didn’t even want to think about how her journalistic reputation would suffer if such a scandal broke out.

“Y-yeah!” replied Brittany, perhaps a bit too eagerly. “Couldn’t hurt to try…”

Despite the voracious appetite engulfing their bodies, the lingering parts of their sanity were still hesitant to move forward. As they gazed each other’s eyes, their bodies shivered with both anticipation and trepidation. With open mouths, Rebecca and Brittany oh-so-slowly inched their faces closer and closer together, tongues extended out ready and waiting to make contact.

But before their reluctant makeout session could begin, both women were startled out of their intentions by the door swinging open. Caught in the act, they turned their heads toward the door and found Stacey standing there with a look of concern etched across her face. “What’s going on in here? I heard shouting. Are you two okay?”

Any such inhibitions Rebecca and Brittany had about indulging in their growing lust vanished instantly upon the sight of fresh meat. Instantly they were upon the alarmed redhead, Rebecca pulling her further into the room as Brittany wisely shut the door before joining the two. Rebecca didn’t even bother to explain because she knew nothing she could possibly say would make any sense. Instead, she simply pressed her hungry red lips against Stacey’s and smothered her mouth in a sloppy, dominant kiss.

Brittany moaned at the sight, wishing she were the one tasting the newcomer’s lips, and instead she had to settle for roaming her hands across Stacey’s body as she came up from behind. All too quickly Brittany realized how troublesome these clothes would be, but that didn’t stop her from sliding a hand over the redhead’s exposed midriff. The touch of bare skin against her fingertips was like heaven to the sexually-charged girl, and Brittany couldn’t hold back another moan directly into Stacey’s ear.

Meanwhile, Rebecca attacked Stacey’s lips as if she were starving. Again and again their mouths mashed together, never giving Stacey a moment to respond other than getting in a few desperate breaths when the thirsty reporter pulled back. Rebecca was just as equally overwhelmed, finally scratching that itch which had burned so hotly ever since she entered the sheltered, and she gave a sigh soft of satisfaction between each kiss. Soon her tongue had also joined in, flicking across Stacey’s supple lips and the streaks of lipstick that had rubbed off, while testing for any way to dive into her mouth proper.

The small room was quickly filled with the sounds of wet, sloppy kisses and needy moans, mostly from Rebecca and Brittany. Stacey for the most part was too stunned by the attention to do much of anything besides squirm under their attacks. The young activist was too busy trying to deal with Rebecca in front of her that she barely paid any attention to the way Brittany leaned in to smell her hair and neck. The scent of girly pheromones and lavender perfume sent Brittany even further into a tizzy, and she began peppering Stacey’s exposed neck with soft kisses of her own.

When Rebecca finally did pull away, a long stretchy strand of saliva clung between their two panting mouths. Their eyes locked onto each other – Rebecca’s narrowed with a sultry gaze while Stacey’s were wide with shock. But there wasn’t any fear in Stacey’s eyes, just immense surprise at the gorgeous reporter’s forwardness. “I… Uhh, wow!” said Stacey now that she was finally given an opportunity to speak. “I didn’t, umm, know you felt this way, Rebecca. I’m flattered but—Ohh!”

The words died in Stacey’s throat when Rebecca grabbed her green jacket and promptly pulled it off her arms before tossing it into a lonely corner. The t-shirt beneath it showed off Stacey’s thin, pale arms, and the sight of more revealed skin drove Rebecca even wilder. She immediately lunged back in and latched her mouth onto the other side of Stacey’s neck that Brittany wasn’t already covering. Together, the dual assault upon one of the redhead’s most sensitive areas made her eyes roll back in pleasure. “Oh! Ahh! Wh-what’s gotten into you two?”

“Just relax,” whispered Rebecca into her ear, making sure to also run the tip of her tongue along the rim and dangling lobe. “We’ll make you feel so good. Trust us.”

Stacey had a hundred protests against such inappropriate behavior lined up in her head, but they all vanished as soon as Rebecca’s lips returned to her neck. The truth was this whole business with the outbreak in Fortune City had been incredibly stressful, and it was hard to turn down such a welcome reprieve from the chaos. Thus it was easy for Stacey’s green eyes to flutter shut as she allowed the two lusty ladies to carry her away on a current of passion.

It wasn’t long before both infected women decided that it was time to move onto more daring measures, and they pulled away from Stacey just long enough to get the girl’s shirt up over her head. Beneath it they found a lacy green bra and a very firm set of breasts that made their mouths water. They had that off in record time as well, leaving the shivering redhead completely topless in the chilly room, but the two horny women soon set about remedying that. While Brittany kept Stacey’s tits warm by reaching around from behind and grabbing them with both hands, kneading and massaging the silky smooth flesh, Rebecca hurried to unbutton the rest of her own white blouse. As soon as she was equally half-nude, she pushed Brittany’s hands away and pressed up against Stacey until their breasts pressed together.

Stacey moaned when she felt Rebecca’s stiff nipples brush against hers before smushing into her breasts. She had little sexual experience with other women, but now she certainly couldn’t deny how good it felt to have another fantastic pair of breasts rubbing against her own. The sensation sent tingles running down her spine. Stacey joined in by enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Rebecca’s narrow body, fingertips gently running up the valley of her back, and pulling the raven-haired temptress into the hug. Then their lips found each other once more and locked into an embrace, their tongues writhing together in a dance for dominance.

Brittany watched the entire show with a hungry gaze, clearly the submissive one to Rebecca’s more assertive approach. She wanted to taste Stacey’s lips herself, but instead she had to settle for caressing the rest of Stacey’s nude body above her jeans. Not wanting to feel left out, she pulled back just long enough to remove her own shirt and join the other two lovers in their toplessness. Brittany then pressed her naked breasts up against Stacey’s back and sighed with joy at the relief it brought to her aching nipples to finally be touching another’s skin.

Stacey quickly lost the battle of tongues, yet she moaned in pleasure all the same when Rebecca’s tongue pushed aggressively into her mouth. Rebecca had her way with the receptive activist, exploring her mouth to the fullest before pulling out to teasingly her parted lips only to dive right back in and repeat the cycle. Stacey had a hard time keeping up, and her mind was quickly becoming dazed and clouded with desire. Just a few minutes ago she was entirely against this secret tryst, but now she wanted nothing more than to allow Rebecca to plunder her body to her heart’s content.

However, Rebecca knew there was much more of the tasty redhead to explore, and it was with some reluctance that she drew back from Stacey’s sweet lips only to begin a trail of gentle kisses down her neck. Now much more ready to give in, Stacey leaned her head back and allowed Rebecca full access. Soft cooing moans fell from her mouth as Rebecca left red lipstick marks like breadcrumbs all long her pale neck, over her collarbone, and finally to her luscious breasts. Stacey didn’t even have time to emit a gasping cry before a pair of hungry lips latched themselves onto a hard nipple.

Now that their quarry’s mouth was finally free, Brittany at last saw her opportunity to swoop in. She gave a few tiny kisses along Stacey’s jawline to urge the redhead to turn her head, and when she finally did Brittany was able to lock lips from behind. With her own breasts still flattened against Stacey’s back and hands roaming over her belly, Brittany felt all the anxiety finally drain from her body as she at last got that physical satisfaction she craved. So ravenous was she that Brittany couldn’t help but chew playfully on Stacey’s bottom lip, murmuring soft squeals of delight all the while.

By now both of Stacey’s nipples had been slathered in a thin sheen of Rebecca’s saliva, but that didn’t stop the hungry reporter from switching back and forth between each one. The attention left Stacey moaning into Brittany’s mouth, and even a stray hand came up to thread itself through Rebecca’s dark locks. That of course only encouraged Rebecca onward even more, and she opened her mouth wide to suck as much titflesh into her mouth as possible before pulling away with a loud suctioning pop. She grinned at the way the pliant flesh jiggled before her eyes then did it again to the other breast.

Where once the barren room felt cold and impersonal, now it was practically a sauna from all the heat their overworked bodies were giving off. For the horny trio, nothing else existed outside the room. There was no zombie outbreak or vast conspiracy; the only thing that mattered was enjoying each other’s bodies to the fullest, and they went at each other at if the world might end tomorrow. Perhaps it was that brief reminder of urgency that finally pushed Rebecca to once again move things along to her ultimate goal, and she swiftly hiked up her skirt and knelt down on the floor.

Stacey could feel deft fingertips at the hem of her jeans, but she was still too busy with Brittany’s hungry mouth to look down. Instead she just wiggled her hips to help Rebecca pull down her pants and then obediently stepped out of them once they were around her ankles. She did the same when her panties followed suit, leaving her fully nude and at their mercy.

Rebecca licked her lips at the sight of the naturally red bush just above Stacey’s blushing womanhood. Already the puffy lips were glistening with arousal, presenting a delectable meal to the reporter, and she couldn’t help but dive in. The first thing Stacey felt was a soft kiss upon her clit, and she couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp into Brittany’s mouth. The follow-up tongue action against her wet folds wasn’t any easier to endure, and Stacey had to pull away from the brunette’s mouth entirely as more moans tumbled from her mouth.

Which was perfectly alright with Brittany who joined Rebecca down on the floor but instead in the perfect position to appreciate Stacey’s perky ass. She teased the round cheeks with the tip of her tongue before grasping them possessively with a gentle squeeze. Not to be outdone, Rebecca drove her own tongue forward and delved between the slick folds. Stacey cried out and bucked her hips against the reporter’s face, and she had to place both hands atop Rebecca’s head to keep steady.

The two women who had kicked off this entire sordid affair were soon establishing a back and forth rhythm of orally pleasuring the overwhelmed redhead that left her gasping for air between throaty moans. Brittany would give both cheeks a squeeze of encouragement just as Rebecca would tongue-fuck Stacey’s pussy, and then she would pull out to lick her sensitive clit and outer lips as Brittany would begin tonguing her puckered hole. “F-fuck,” wheezed Stacey as she shivered from head to toe under their ministrations. “You’re good at this.”

Neither Rebecca nor Brittany responded, both wholly devoted to pouring all their attention into pleasuring the staggered girl. They breathed soft moans of their own against Stacey’s body as they worked. The taste of her was intoxicating to them and they couldn’t get enough. When at least they felt the telltale tremor of Stacey’s body against their tongues, they worked faster and harder to push her over the edge.

“Huuhh! I’m… I’m cumming!” cried Stacey as she dug her fingers into Rebecca’s scalp. But the thirsty reporter didn’t relent and pushed her tongue into overdrive until finally, with a keening wail of pleasure, Stacey convulsed from her orgasm. Sweet nectar practically gushed from the climaxing girl’s pussy, and Rebecca pressed her mouth flush up against her quivering womanhood to drink every last drop. Brittany quickly scooted over beside Rebecca and watched with wide eyes as she patiently waited her turn. When Rebecca finally pulled away, she gave Brittany an open-mouthed kiss and pressed her tongue, soaked with Stacey’s juices, into her mouth.

Stacey stumbled backward and collapsed with her back against the cold concrete wall as she watched the two women makeout, swapping not only spit but her own arousal. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, but she knew she wanted more. Not just with Brittany and Rebecca but any of the other survivors she had helped these last few days. Already her heated blood was rushing through her system, triggering latent desires that she never knew existed and pulling the redhead down into the depth of lust that had already consumed her friends.


End file.
